


Olicity Photo Album

by shaybaybay



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaybaybay/pseuds/shaybaybay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually I hope to add more drabbles about Olicity looking through photo albums.  Could be both past or future.</p>
<p>First chapter, Felicity sees pictures of Oliver with his "Ollie" hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ollie Hair

Oliver could hear quiet giggles when he walked in the front door of the recently reclaimed Queen Manor. As he hung up his suit jacket the giggles turned into full out laughter. He turned to the sitting room on the right where he found Felicity, Raisa, and Thea sitting on a couch. The three were crowded around something on the coffee table.

“What are you three up to?” Oliver questioned as he rounded the doorway and leaned against it. Two guilty faces looked up at him, while Thea continued to stare at whatever was on the table.

“Oh! Hi Oliver! How was work?” Felicity asked trying to hide her face behind her hands.

“Mister Oliver! I bet you are hungry after working all day. I will just go get you a snack, hmm?” Raisa responded as she got up and escaped over towards the kitchen.

“Ooooo! Lissy! Look at this one! It’s from Ollie’s senior year prom.” Thea barely acknowledged his presence as she excitedly grabbed Felicity’s arm bringing the blonde’s attention back to what was on the table.

As she looked down, Felicity let out another round of giggles and fell back into the couch cushions. Oliver took this as his cue to find out what was going on.

He stepped up to the back of the couch and leaned over, putting his face between Felicity and Thea. Immediately he let a groan and sent a half glare towards his sister.

Of course Thea would bring out the photo album.

“Hey!” Thea declared indignantly, “This wasn’t my idea! Raisa is the one who pulled out the albums! We just wanted to show Felicity what she’s gotten herself into” With that Thea flounced out of the room saying she was going to look for the pictures in her room she had of Oliver at one of her tea parties with his fingernails painted a bright pink.

Oliver pulled himself over the couch and landed with his head in Felicity’s lap. She immediately set to work brushing her fingers through his stubble.

“Awww! Don’t be such a grumpy cat Oliver! That hairstyle really…looked good on you.” She almost got out the last part before breaking down into another giggle fit.

“Ha ha ha. If you think that was bad you should have seen the caveman look I had on the island.” As he replied Oliver couldn’t help but turn into Felicity’s palm and give it a kiss.

“Oh I bet it was something alright. Really! How long did Moira let you go without a haircut?”

“I tried to get Mister Oliver to sit down for one, but he always charmed his way out of it” carrying in a tray of snacks, Raisa added her two cents before heading back the way she had come in.

“That doesn’t surprise me at all Raisa!” Felicity yelled after the retreating woman. Turning down to face Oliver she said, “Let’s just hope that our kid inherits my sense of style.”

Oliver turned his face away from her palm towards her stomach and as he planted a light kiss on the swollen bump there replied, “I hope so too.”


	2. Remembering

When Felicity couldn’t find him upstairs she immediately remembered what day it was.

Making her way down the stairs, she was surprised to not hear the sounds of training usually associated with this day. Instead, she heard a soft voice. As she reached the bottom step her gaze automatically fell on him.

Standing along the east wall was Oliver staring intently at a picture the Team had hung up a few years back. He is gently rocking back and forth and she can hear him softly whispering as she walks towards him. From the way his shoulders slightly relax she knows he senses her.

She doesn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around his waist when she reaches him. He sighs and sinks back in to her embrace as she rests her cheek between his shoulder blades.

“I figured I would find you here,” Felicity mumbles.

“I feel closest here. It still sometimes surprises me when today comes around.” Oliver replied as he gazed in front of him. The smirking face of Tommy Merlyn stared back.

“You know he would support you now, right? You have improved this city so much in the past 5 years.”

“I don’t know if he would even recognize me now,” he answered with a breathy chuckle. “I know he would be shocked to see I’ve finally settled down.” He started rubbing his thumb over the wedding band on Felicity’s finger.

“Mmmm. I don’t think it’s all that surprising. You didn’t come back from the island as the ‘Ollie’ he knew. I think he would’ve been more surprised 4 months ago.”

With a small smile on her face, Felicity moved so she was facing Oliver.

“You are probably right about that.”

Oliver stared down at the bundle in his arms that was cradled between him and his wife.

“Tommy John Queen is one lucky little boy to have such a doting guardian angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite sure if I am 100% happy with how this turned out. Let me know what you think or what you would like to see next in the comments :)


	3. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicitylover1128 commented on Chapt. 2 "What was he whispering? I would like to know that!" Here's a little drabble I wrote to answer :)

Usually today was a day of self-imposed exile down in the foundry in an attempt to work through the heavy burden of ever present guilt. Putting himself through an even more rigorous workout routine than normal. This year was different. If he was going to be honest, this day had been getting easier the past two years. But this year felt like it was coming full circle.

As if on cue a quiet yawn came from the bundle in his arms. He looked down into the bright blue eyes of the baby he was holding. The small smile that graced his lips was a reflexive action by now whenever he thought of how much had changed in the past five years.

“Hey buddy, there’s someone I want to introduce you to. I wish it could be in person, but this works under the circumstances.” Oliver softly whispered as his son stared up at him with a serious expression that so closely resembled that of the child’s mother he couldn’t help the short huff of laughter that escaped him along with a few tears.

Looking back up, Oliver continued talking.

“This is my son. I wish you would have had a chance to meet him. Probably spoil the crap out of him. Tell him stories of our antics when we were younger. I guess it’s up to me now to tell him all about you: my best friend since childhood and now my son’s namesake.” A few more tears rolled down his cheeks.

Oliver heard light footsteps behind him and knew Felicity had found them. He could feel his entire body start to relax with a sense of peace knowing he had a family of his own now and that Tommy was probably looking down at him now with a whole speech about how it was about damn time that Oliver finally got his shit together. With that thought and Felicity’s arms coming to embrace him from behind, Oliver let another small smile appear as Felicity started talking.


End file.
